


Not Whole

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [46]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sebastian/Bethany, set post Act 2. Beth doesn't survive the Qunari invasion unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chileancarmenere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/gifts).



“Don’t look at me,” Bethany pleads, her voice all a-tremble as he tilts her head upward to survey her injuries. She bats at his hands weakly, and Sebastian is unsure whether it is because she doesn’t have the strength to evade, or because she has given up all hope.

The scarring, even with the help of the surviving spirit healers, is extensive. The whole left side of her face is a tangle of raw tissue where a blossom of fire magic caught her head-on—though not the apprentices she had been guarding. Thankfully she has retained sight in both her eyes, though she will not look at him now.

“I am not whole,” she whimpers.

“But you are not less,” Sebastian says, and he cups her scarred cheek in one leather-gloved palm while kissing her tears away.


End file.
